


all yellow

by beatlesgrl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also Stiles is kind of a dick to Scott, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, He doesn't realize how much of an asshole move this was just so you know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlesgrl/pseuds/beatlesgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the time that you’re born to the day that you die, your heart glowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts).



> For bleep0bleep, for no reason other than she’s amazing and NaNoWriMo is almost over and I wanted to reward her somehow. 
> 
> Title from Coldplay song. Insp. from [this gif](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8d6drx9sw1qgbzseo1_400.gif)

From the time that you’re born to the day that you die, your heart glowed.

It was a simple truth in this world. Since it’s creation, hearts glowed. They betrayed the emotions swirling in all of us. Harsh light when angry, bright light when joy, somber light when despair. 

There’s nothing, though, like the light of when you meet your soulmate. Your one true partner in life, the one that you’re meant to be with, everything. Your heart turns colors, some say. Others say that it glows so bright, the sun bows in shame to its light. 

There was no true story alike. Only one common thread: when your heart knows, it lets you know. 

Technology, nowadays, allowed for clothing to hide the heart’s emotions. Shirts with extra coverage, bras made from black-out material. Tattoos, too, although not as popular. Nothing made could hide the heart, though, and they still showed through when emotions were at its strongest. 

There was a side to the glowing hearts, though, that many people didn’t speak of. Soulmates dying, hearts breaking, souls being destroyed. Some people, after such a tragedy, never had their heart glow again. 

Social norms and good manners suggested never bringing up to people why their hearts no longer glowed brightly under their layers. Sometimes, the curious thoughts were better than any truth. 

—-

Derek Hale’s heart stopped glowing when he was 17 years old, the same day his family, life, entire world, burned. His sister never pushed. Her heart may still glow, but she never asked why Derek’s never lit up again.

—-

Stiles Stilinski’s heart stopped glowing when he was 11 year old, the same day his mother’s heart rate tethered off, the line became flat, and her heart faded away, just like her brain had those final days. His dad’s heart stopped glowing as well. Neither felt the need to bring it up.

—-

"C’mon, Scott!" Stiles’s voice rang out through the lacrosse field. Now at a tender age of 17, no one bothered to even spare a glance at Stiles’s lack of glow around his chest. Old news, he supposed. Still though, he doesn’t mind. The questioning glances stink.

Scott, on the other hand, still had a heart that practically shined at all times, testament to his joy of life. Not even a flicker when his dad left, what a trooper. “I just…don’t….understand why…I….have….to…. _run._ " Scott panted out as he ran to the other side of the field, just to turn around and run back, "How…is…this…helping?" 

As usual Stiles ignored him. 

With the (surprise world!) introduction of werewolves a few decades back, programs were being put in place for people to become them, if there was proof that there was a need. Scott, with his asthma that didn’t allow for him to do normal things like  _climb stairs_ , definitely had a need. 

And Stiles decided that the best way to get those who ran the program to understand this was to initiate an asthma attack. Just enough to get him to almost die without the dying part. 

Stiles just wanted to help a bro. 

"We’re training remember?" Stiles called from the cold bleachers. 

"Why…are…you…. _filming?_ " Scott called back. Bless his little heart, he’s learning to be suspicious. 

"To watch later for notes, obviously.  _Faster_!” 

Scott flipped him off with grace that Stiles would never have, and ran back and forth. 

"Why…running?" Scott asked. Stiles could detect the hitches in his breath that betrayed the lack of air. One more lap, and Stiles could film it, get Scott the bite, then  _stop hearing him whine_. 

"Save your air!" Stiles stood up and prepared the inhaler. 

Only to hear nothing when he shook it. 

Shit. 

He quickly looked to Scott’s heart, where he noticed that it was fading out. Scott wasn’t getting air. Scott didn’t have a working inhaler. Scott was going to die. 

_Shit._

And of course, Stiles had decided to do this after normal things had closed, and there wasn’t a 24 hour pharmacy around here.

_Double shit fading into fuckkkkkkkkkk_.

"Scott!" Stiles jumped down the bleachers and ran to his best friend.

He really was trying to help him. Scott had a crush on a new girl in school (“ _Allison.”_ Stiles can still recall Scott’s dreamy expression when talking about her), and it turned out that she had one weakness, as far as Stiles could tell. Werewolves. Girl came from an ancient Werewolf hunting family, and she had a thing for werewolves. Delicious irony. 

Being the bro he was, Stiles realized that Scot being a wolf would also allow his asthma to stop, get him the girl, and Stiles could make dog jokes always. It all clicked.

Except for the small hitch where Scott apparently forgot to refill his prescription. 

_Fuck._

"Scott!" Stiles ran to Scott and grabbed his chest, wrapped his arms around Scott’s back, "Don’t worry, we’ll get to the hospital." 

Scott’s wheeze, to Stiles, translated to, ‘You idiot.’

—-

Derek kneeled where his family perished, where he felt his heart stop glowing, and breathed in the lingering scents. Underneath the layers of soot, ash, and death, he could still pick out exactly where his family was when it happened. His mother was in the right corner, probably making a drink. His cousins were on the floor, wrestling most likely. His dad-

His dad, the human, wasn’t down here, fireman said he had run downstairs to the basement to get family members, but it was too fast, beams collapsed-

He fought back the tears. He didn’t need this right now. He had official business with the state. Turning the new batch of people approved for this gift.

Normally another alpha would be doing this, but given the circumstances that this was Hale territory, and as new as his Alpha status was, it was important a Hale do this. 

Laura couldn’t come; she was in New York, finalizing the sell of their apartment. They were coming back. 

Although Derek wished that Laura, as the real alpha of their strange pack, was doing this, it was up to him. 

Slowly, Derek stood and left the place of pain, the place of heart break and sadness. Off to the hospital. 

—-

Stiles was currently trying to ward off Melissa’s attempts at hitting him upside the head. 

"Ow-I know-Ouch! I’m an-owwwww-idiot."

"You’re damn right you are!" Melissa said between slaps, her heart was a fierce color, "He could  _die_ Stiles, what were you thinking?” 

Stiles winced as another blow hit him,  _hard,_ "I didn’t know that it was empty. Had I known I wouldn’t have-OW!" 

Melissa finally stopped her barrage of hits, thank goodness, and sighed, “I’m just glad he’s ok.” She raised her finger in a definite ‘disappointment wagging of it’ “But if I hear you try something like this  _one more time-“_

_“_ Never again!” Stiles cried out, “I promise on my jeep. On my dad. On-“

Melissa cut him off with a sigh and turned away from him in the hallway, her heart no longer glowing so harshly,  _thank God,_ "You got him here in time. He’ll be ok. He’s also getting this treatment since he promised me he had refilled it two days ago." Her tone sounded fond, and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief as she turned the corner and disappeared to his room. 

Collapsing into the waiting room chairs, he startled when he heard the doors to the ‘Bite Wing’ open. 

All bites had to occur at a hospital, in case it didn’t actually take. There wasn’t much one could do once it didn’t take, but usually they could offer less painful deaths. There was a whole wing for such things, even if it hardly went used. Most people the bite took, then they just got off the bed and walked out that day. Hardly anyone stayed the night unless it healed slower than normal. 

It’s where his mother had eventually been stored since they had run out of room in the normal wing, and Stiles wasn’t keen on going back in there. 

However, coming out of there was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. And he felt something click in his heart he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

—-

Derek was just coming out of the ‘Bite Wing’. There wasn’t very many this time around, shocker considering the size of the town, but still. He wasn’t paying much attention, but he did hear something in the room skip a beat. A heart. 

Derek shook his head and turned his head to the heart holder. He was used to seeing people’s heads turn at the sight of Derek. His looks he supposed. Even if it annoyed him, he always made a point to see who it was. Sometimes he got a good night out of it. 

What his eyes rested on, though, made his own heart stop.

—-

Some hearts, though. Some hearts, even aver not glowing for months, years, even decades, would come back. All it needed was the purest joy that it could muster ever in its life. 

Finding your soulmate does the trick most the time. 


End file.
